List of Unofficial Wishes
The quote above, which is said in the pilot episode of the series, suggests that many fairy godparents would like to express their own free will while with a godchild. Sometimes, fairies manage to express their own free will or do something other than what the godchild had wished for. Foop gets zapped by his ba-ba when he does this, as shown in Scary GodCouple. In many of the episodes, Timmy and other godchildren do not use the words "I wish," and the godparents grant the wish anyway. This is a list of those wishes and which episode they come from. This list does not include wishes where only the result is shown (example: an episode starting with Timmy in Chincinnati (the wish is Timmy wishing to be in the Crimson Chin comic). Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Fairly OddParents! - In the first ever unofficial wish, Timmy is given a flyswatter to swat Vicky, who was in fly form at the time. *Where's the Wand? - **Timmy states that he needs a ride to Vicky's school. Cosmo ends up with a pumpkin coach. He also gives Timmy a dress because Cosmo and Wanda could not break up the set. **Vicky wants a costume and Cosmo and Wanda give her a toilet costume. *The Fairy Flu! - **Timmy says, "Rats!" and Cosmo and Wanda make themselves have rat faces. **Timmy requests that Vicky is turned back from a dragon to a babysitter. *The Temp! - **Jeff asks what Timmy wants. Timmy says that he wants a new toy. He is then given a toy. **After getting his toy. Timmy wants to go to the beach. He is then given a bucket and a shovel. **Timmy wants a chocolate shake, but ends up with a jack-in-the-box. **Timmy wants a new robot computer game, but ends up with a toy robot. **Timmy wants a fire extinguisher, but ends up with a water gun. **Timmy asks for his room to be dry. Cosmo turns his room into a desert. Season 1 *Power Mad! - While it is not very clear if it was meant to be a wish, Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda to make sure that Vicky does not use up any more power. *Spaced Out - This episode marked the first episode with an official unofficial wish of the series. Timmy wants more fire power, so Cosmo poofs up a Crash Nebula suit for Timmy. *Chin Up! - After ripping his clothes off, Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda for a cool new superhero costume. *A Wish Too Far! - **After wishing for popular clothes, Timmy requests to have a pinky ring. **All of the wishes Timmy made for his party. *Tiny Timmy! - Cosmo and Wanda make Timmy as big as the Earth, when he did not even request that they did that. *Father Time! - Cosmo suggests that Timmy goes back in time and Timmy says, "What he said." Wanda then poofs up Timmy's Time Scooter for the first time. *Apartnership - After The Fairy Dating Show, Timmy says that he needs to get back home. *Dream Goat! - Timmy says that he needs to see a shrink. Wanda then poofs Timmy into a therapist-like office, where Cosmo is the bed and Wanda is his shrink. Season 2 *That Old Black Magic - Timmy says that he wants to talk to the anti-fairies at that moment, and Cosmo and Wanda open a door to Fairy World. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Category:Lists